iFight for One
by Leapingspirit
Summary: A prequell to an upcoming story of mine. ITS NOW UP, CALLED STARLIGHT! Read EVERYTHING in it, even the author notes, or you won't really get it. Not Seddie, but they are used a lot, so I put Freddie and Sam as the characters. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

iFight For One

_**This is just a random story that came to me out of the blue, please don't ask. A slight Twilight crossover, as in the characters are used briefly but the actual story is virtually all Twilight. Warning: Cursing and violence.**_

_**Summary: While filming iCarly, a strange girl, with even stranger powers crashes through the window, wrestling with another strange person. By the time Freddie cuts the show, she's already jumped back out the window, leaving the mutilated body of her opponent lying on the floor. But the same girl appears at Carly's front door the next day, demanding to speak to Freddie and Sam. **_

_**Sort of a Pre-Quell to another story I'm going to write, introducing the main character. Even though its not an iCarly fanfic, I thought it would be a good way to show the contrast between the iCarly gang, which are regular human teens, and my character, who is anything but normal. This is my personal twist, and my version of the darker side of iCarly so no complaints k?**_

_'Turn on channel 7 at a quarter to eight. You see the same damn thing, its just a different day and no one really knows why this is happening, but its happening. And everywhere you go its just a different place, you get the same dark feeling and see the same sad faces, and no one really cares that this is happening. We come into this world, and we are all the same, and in that moment there is no one to blame. But the world is black, and hearts are cold, and there's no hope. That's what we're told. We can't go back, it won't be the same, forever changed by the things we've seen.' -The World is Black: Good Charlotte_

"And that my friends is how to scare Principal Franklin to the point to where he hides under his desk." Sam stated proudly, pressing the 'cheer' button on her remote, grinning. "Next Carly will-" she was cut off by Freddie, who seemed to be gaping at something behind them.

"Woah, look at that guys!" he cried.

"Don't interrupt me Fredwierd." Sam growled. Freddie ignored her and pointed the camera past her head to the window behind herself and Carly. Sam and Carly turned and gaped at what they saw. A young looking girl, no older than fourteen was running across the rooftop across from the apartment building they were in, chasing a tall, bulky man who should have been chasing her. At that instant, the man turned and decided to face his pursuer. She tackled him and they could be seen grappling on the rooftop.

"What the heck is going on over there?" Carly gasped.

The man managed to push the girl back, but she ran back at him, tackling him, sending them both flying off the opposite roof, right for the iCarly studio window. "Hit the deck!" Sam and Carly screamed at the same time. Just as they dove out of the way, the two crashed through the window, letting out inhuman snarls and growls.

"You no good... dirty... ignorant fool!" the girl yelled between punches. "I told ya not to fuck with me didn't I?! Well? Didn't I?!" she pounded him a few more times in the face before getting up and letting out a cross between a yowl and a yell. Right before the eyes of the iCarly gang, she transformed from a seemingly average teenage girl into a huge, at least bear sized, white cat with extremely faint gray stripes. Her long, bushy tail was dark brown tabby striped, lashing furiously behind her, and her gray-blue eyes shone with an eerie light. Snatching the man up in her huge maw, she shook him viciously from side to side, blood spraying everywhere.

"Woah Freddie, cut the show!" Carly yelped at the scene became more violent. When they looked back to the violent scene, the cat-thing is gone and the man was laying shredded and very dead on the floor. "Oh my god! Call the police! I have to go find Spencer." Carly stumbled out of the room, probably to go to throw up, then go get Spencer. Freddie quickly dialed 911 while Sam stared in horror and awe at the mutilated corpse laying in a twisted and bloody heap on the floor before her. After a few seconds, it finally registered to her what happened and she followed Carly, Freddie soon after when he hung up with the police.

**(The next day.)**

"My word, I can't believe something like that happened..." Carly muttered, shuddering as she recalled the previous day.

"I know. I had nightmares last night about it." Freddie replied bleakly. "I never would have thought that something like this _would_ happen. My mom is having a hallmark hernia right now, and she was talking all night about how this apartment complex wasn't safe. She said she wanted to move."

"What?! You can't move! Knowing your insane mother, she'll ship you off to Europe!" Carly cried hysterically.

"Yeah, and who would I have to make fun of and punch on a semi-regular basis?" Sam demanded from the kitchen. Freddie glowered at her, and was about to say something back, but a furious, but brief, pounding on the door made him jump to a stop. Carly got up and opened the door, expecting more police officers or investigators. She was shocked when all she saw was a somewhat tall, and slightly muscled teenage girl with shortly and jaggedly—like she had taken a pair of rusty kitchen scissors to it—cut pale brown hair.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can." the girl drawled out in a slightly southern accent. Only slightly though. She eyed Carly with cold gray-blue eyes and snorted in what seemed like disgust. "I'm looking for Fredward Bensen, and Samantha Puckett. I heard that they hang out here in most of their free time." she looked right into Carly's eyes and the darker haired girl could almost feel something poking around inside her head, searching through every aspect of her life. Blinking and shaking her head to clear those thoughts, Carly stuttered her response.

"Uh, ye-yes they do. Freddie, Sam, there's someone here to see you."

"Do they have food?" Sam asked, coming in from the kitchen with a hunk of ham in her hand, half of it in her mouth.

"Here's a cookie." the girl said, tossing a large chocolate cookie around Carly to Sam, who caught it with a grin on her face. The girl stared coldly at Carly. "Are you going to move Miss Shay or am I going to have to make you." she practically growled. Carly blinked and sidestepped quickly. "...Thank you." the girl said in a snarky manner as she walked in the apartment with a noticeable limp.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked cautiously, trying to remember where he'd seen this girl before.

"I go by Spirit **(A/N: This is my fursona, not me. She as a human, demon, and hybrid form. You'll get it later.) **You can call me that or nothing at all." she glared at both fiercely, as though to get her point across. "I control and rule an organization of supernatural teenagers known as the Rebels."

"Never heard of them." Sam said around a mouthful of cookie.

"Never will." Spirit snapped back. "Now I've been observing you three for a few months now, and I think that you two have potential."

"Wait, what exactly do you mean by 'supernatural'?" Freddie asked, making air quotes.

"Vampires, werewolves, demons such as myself, you know. Anything _not_ human."

"But, we're perfectly human." Freddie replied, more confused then ever.

"Oh really? Have you ever noticed strange things happen when your emotions get away from you. Such as overwhelming strength, or sharper reflexes? If you have, those are the first stirrings of your supernatural sides. They're probably deeply buried, and will take a lot of emotional and physical pain to awaken them if you decide for it to be so. If not, I'll walk out that door and you can pretend like you never met me." smirking, she blurred out of sight and appeared behind Sam. "If you're wondering where you've met me before, you saw two sides of me yesterday." she grabbed Sam's arms and twisted them behind her back, making her let out a startled yelp. "Your strength is just that, strength. When you get annoyed or angry, your instincts awaken and you're able to fend off any threat. Such as when Carly was pushed down by that huge girl in Groovy Smoothie. What did you think that was? Natural. No mere human has that sort of ferocity."

She shoved Sam forward, and grabbed the back of her shirt before she could stumble into the corner of the counter. Spirit then put Freddie in a headlock. "And what did you think your reflexes were, your intelligence, your quick thinking when need-be, was? Natural born talent? Wrong. That is part of the awakening of your supernatural side." she shoved him like she had Sam, though in the direction of the couch. Shrugging, she leaned one arm on the counter, suddenly behind Sam. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you the workings of a supernatural."

"But what about Carly? Isn't there anything special about her?" Sam demanded, facing Spirit with a harsh glare that would make anyone else start crying, but the other girl just blinked in a sarcastic and amused way.

"Maybe. I haven't sensed anything 'abnormal' about her." twitching her neck to the side, cracking it loudly, she limped steadily toward the door. "I know this is a lot to take in in one day, so I'll let you sleep on it. I'll return here tomorrow at one to hear your decisions. It might be best for you to awaken your full potential, for a great war is coming, and you'll need all the power you can get." she pulled the door, which was still wide open, closed as she walked past Carly, muttering; "And don't get any ideas girl. There is, and probably never will be, anything special about you." just as it slammed closed. There was complete silence for about ten seconds before the cork was unscrewed on Carly's emotions.

"What the hell was all that!?" she screamed. "Do you two know anything about that... _freak_?!"

"No!" Freddie cried. "None of us have ever seen her before, except just now and yesterday."

"Yeah, and how did she know about the Groovy Smoothie incident?" Sam asked, puzzled. "I mean, she _said _she's been observing us for a few months, but that was six months ago. I don't think six counts as a few."

"Wait, what about when she was glaring daggers at Carly?" Freddie wondered.

"I did feel something strange going on inside my head then..." Carly admitted. "Like someone was poking around through my memories."

"I bet that's how she knew so much. She's a mind reader."

"Wrongo..." came a familiar voice behind them. All three turned around and stared wide eyed at Spirit, who was suddenly behind them. "Sorry to be back so soon, but I forgot one thing. That person whom was 'killed' by myself wasn't killed. He was an immortal too, and there were just a bunch of packets of blood scented ketchup under his shirt. He's a friend of one of my 'recruits', or rather a family member... coven member... what ever. But he was a vampire."

"Then why didn't he try to eat us... if he really _was_ a vampire, which don't exist." Carly demanded.

"Don't exist eh?" Spirit smirked, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then I don't exist, I'm just a figment of your imagination, I'm not here." she paused then disappeared. "I'm behind you." they heard from the door. Spirit was leaning against it, with her arms crossed. Rapping her knuckles on the door softly, she looked over her shoulder slightly and said in a deadpan, "Emmet, come in here, I know you're behind the door trying not to laugh."

She pushed off the door and a heartbeat later it swung open. A burly man with dark curly hair and golden eyes sauntered in, a huge grin on his face. Spirit motioned him over to the window, which had the blinds drawn closed and ordered him to stand there. "Now your stereotypical vampire would evaporate into mist or ash if they came into contact with sunlight. But real vampires sparkle." she grinned and pulled the blinds up, allowing sunlight to filter into the room and fall on Emmet's skin.

"You know Carlisle is going to skin me if he knew I was letting you do this." he said as his skin was illuminated by a diamond-like sparkle.

"Yeah, and that's why you won't tell him. Besides, this is for a good cause. Let's call it spreading the joy. Besides, its not like we're in Italy or anything." Spirit replied with a snort.

"Good point. But I think they're about to pass out." they both glanced back at the iCarly gang and blinked at their expressions. Spirit dropped the blinds, cutting the sunlight off and making Emmet stop sparkling like an over-polished diamond.

"Now do you believe in vampires and such?" she asked with a bit of a snarl. Sam and Freddie nodded furiously, but Carly was a bit more hesitant. "Well, your opinion doesn't matter anyway, its not like you're going to be a part of this anyway." she sighed and narrowed her eyes at them. "Make your decisions and tell me tomorrow." she snorted before Emmet and herself vanished.

_**Firstly, don't get the wrong idea. I like Carly just fine, I just think that Sam and Freddie should get more attention. And again, the only reason I used iCarly was because its an 'innocent' show, and I wanted to show the contrast between the natural, innocent world, and Spirit's world, which is in constant peril because she sees everything that goes on that humans don't. And its her job to recruit new supernaturals into her little group and teach them to defend humans, not to hurt them. If you're wondering what she did to Carly, she has a power called Insight. If she makes eye contact with anybody, she can see everything they've done since they were born, every decision they've made. Tell me what you think, and I'll upload the story soon... I think. Review or I eat your (non-existent) brains!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

iFight For One

_**Ok, since I got several people telling me to continue, I decided 'why not!' I mean, in Starlight, it doesn't show how Spirit trains her recruits, so this is the perfect opportunity. So now do I not only do I have Starlight and my other story Dark Wings to work on, but I have this one. It'll have about five chapters to it, I think.**_

Chapter 2

_'Here's the plan, I think I've got it made. Life is easy when you're sitting in the shade, not to hot not to cold, that's how I'll be. Now I'm nervous that I've come undone, my head is spinning like the Earth around the Sun, I feel drawn from my place in the sea. I think I'm ready to go, won't stop till everybody knows. This is the purpose of my life, this is the reason I'm alive. Don't have time to wait, activate, activate.' -Activate; Stellar Kart._

True to form, Spirit was in Carly's living room at one on the dot. But Freddy and Sam weren't there, neither were Carly and Spencer. _Wonder if I scared them off..._ she mused to herself as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't hold back a grin as she thought of their lost expressions the day before, savoring the very taste of fear that had filled the room when she had tackled Emmett, the 'blood' ketchup spraying everywhere. How they came up with the excuse for the 'blood' and her live transformation was beyond her understanding at the moment, but they had video evidence. Spirit had made sure that her face wasn't visible except when she was shaking the tar out of the muscular vampire.

Running her tongue over her sharp teeth, she crinkled her nose at the taste of pure ketchup, plus the sent mixture. Letting out a small noise of disgust, she decided that as long as she was there, she may as well explore. Hopping to her feet, she stretched her back out and climbed the stairs to the iCarly studio. Fiddling with Freddy's equipment, she blinked as a large screen swung out. _This is almost as high tech as what I have in D.C. Impressive that a child can get his hands on this sort of technology, and be able to use it properly. _Letting out a small sigh, she decided to see if they still had yesterday's video on the website. Glancing at the clock, she mentally slapped herself when she realized that it was a Friday, of course they weren't there. It was a school day. _I knew I should have overloaded on coffee yesterday. Damn my better judgment._ She growled and searched the iCarly website.

Frowning slightly, she noticed that it wasn't on there. _Of course its not, it had violence and cursing. Its amazing how sensitive humans are. Yet another reason to hate them. _Sighing, she closed the laptop and went to inspect the window she had broken. She saw that nothing but duct tape was covering it and winced. "Well, I owe them something. I may as well fix the damn window." she murmured thoughtfully. Trotting out of the apartment, she swiped some glass and sodering tools from the nearest locations leaving IOU's in their places, dragging them back to the apartment. She managed to replicate the way the window was seamlessly, and finished just as Carly and Spencer walked in the door downstairs. Tossing the wad of duct tape in the nearest garbage can, she limped silently down the stairs, picking up some of their conversation.

"And she has the nerve to say that there's nothing special about me, and that there never will be! Can you believe that Spencer?" Carly yelled. Spirit couldn't help but grin, and just barely smothered a chuckle as she hid just out of sight from the living room.

She reached behind her and pulled a small dagger out from a sheath strapped to her back, ripping part of a poster that was near by. Quickly writing a small note on it, she wrapped it around the dagger's handle and tossed it around the corner with enough force to make it embed itself in the stone counter. Spencer and Carly let out startled shrieks, jumping a good six inches in the air, having not seen the dagger until they herd the thump of it going into the stone.

"Where did that come from?" Spencer yelped. Carly gulped and unrolled the paper.

_'Deflate your ego girl. If anything you should be grateful that you're not subjected to this lifestyle._

_-Spirit_

_PS: Your window is fixed. Pay up.'_

It read. Carly turned it over and yelled in outrage when she saw it was a strip of her favorite poster. Another dagger embedded itself a couple inches above her head the next instant with the rest of her poster rolled around it. Tearing it off, she checked it over for any messages, glaring at the back of the paper when she saw _'pansy' _written in Spirit's neat yet scrawling script. (A/N: Think the font Blackadder Itc)

"So, where're your little friends girl? They run and hide?" Spirit's voice echoed, courtesy of a simple spell that she knew. Around the corner, Spirit snickered inwardly, savoring once again the fear that was filling the air. Clearing her voice of all humor, she said seriously, adding a bit of growl for good measure. "I suggest you find them, or I'll tear you both apart." her voice became casual. "I'll start by tearing small bits of your skin off, slowly, as to make you suffer. Then I'll drive rusty horseshoe nails into every joint in your hands and feet. I think I'll move to your intestines after that. Yes, that will work nicely. I'll make you dance on hot coals with your small intestines, then put you back together and start over." letting out a dark chuckle, she used another spell to make the image of the tiger warlord that was sealed in her appear, transparent, in front of the two Shays. Dark red flames surrounded the image, and it let out a thundering roar. _I wonder what they've done to their pants so far..._ she mused to herself as the image swirled then compressed, like it was being sucked into a black hole.

"Alright! Alright, I'll call them!" Carly cried, tears streaming down her face.

_Wow... and I wasn't even beginning to have fun. Humans break so easily. Now I see why the Cullens don't hunt them. They might be tainted. _Spirit snickered silently and listened to Carly's hysterical voice as she called Sam and Freddy, urgency in every word. Pulling out her own phone, she texted the Cullen boys, telling them to get to her location as fast as they could. _'...Lets have some fun boys. Its time to scare some humans.'_ she wrote, smirking with satisfaction.

_'Alright!' _Emmett replied.

_'What do you have in mind?' _Jasper.

_'I can't believe you made me this dark.' _she snickered at Carlisle's response, knowing that the gentle vampire would enjoy this, despite his opposition to fighting and such.

_'This should be fun.' _Edward wrote. She could feel the smirk he was wearing.

_'Just get here as fast as you can. You have twenty minutes tops, then I'll have to improvise.' _she texted back quickly, making sure to stay out of sight as Freddy burst in the door, a panicked look on his face. She listened to him try to calm Carly down with vague interest, watching the clock intently. Running her tongue over her teeth again, she jumped as her phone vibrated silently in her pocket once eighteen minutes had gone by. Sam had arrived in that time frame and was listening to Carly's account on what had happened.

_'We're outside the door. What do you want us to do?' _Carlisle wrote.

_I'll join you. _She thought, so Edward could silently relay it to his adopted family. She flitted beside them and smirked.

"You guys ready for this?" she asked nearly silently. They nodded, grins cracking their pale faces, even Carlisle's. Turning to the door, they simultaneously lifted a leg and kicked it in, making sure not to take it off its hinges. Spirit used a spell to cut the power temporarily, making the room go pitch black for the humans inside. She then formed a ball of blue fire, which had a red center (spirit fire, no pun) and shot it into the middle of the room. It exploded into a million sparks, catching the furniture on fire, but not burning it in any way. It only burned what Spirit wanted it to burn. Using another spell, she made the illusion that there were fifty of her and the Cullens filling the room, all with glowing red eyes. A strong gale swept through the room, nearly blowing the humans over, and sharp thundering cut through the noise of the wind. A deep roar, accompanied by two more wiry yowls echoed in the apartment for about thirty seconds, making the humans cover their ears.

The lights came back on and they looked hesitantly in the direction of the now closed door, seeing a huge grizzly bear with a large light gold bald eagle on its shoulders, its wings spread nobly. A golden mustang with a black mane stood beside them with a tan and bronze mountain lion crouched beside it, ready to spring. In front of them all was a pure white cat with a bushy brown tabby tail, about the side of the bear. On its chest was a light blue 'S' with two dashes in the space between the curves. It let out a roar and the entire group morphed back into their human/vampire states.

The humans looked ready to pass out.

_That was fun. _They all thought, hiding grins. Spirit turned to the humans, the Cullen boys lined out behind her, all perfectly still. "Well, this is quite pathetic. You can't even handle a death threat with a straight face." she glare pointedly at Carly, raising an eyebrow in disappointment. "Oh well, you don't matter. You two." she snapped at Sam and Freddy, who stiffened and glanced at her warily. "Step up." she pointed to the space about two feet in front of her. They stepped up shakily and gulped in unison. Spirit grinned devilishly, making them shiver, and looked them both in the eyes. She grinned even wider at what she saw, and Edward grinned behind her, having seen what she had.

"What are your answers?" the five asked at the same time. "Do you, Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson swear to serve under Rebel command, to unlock your demonic sides, to protect the balance of the globe, to keep peace between humans and supernaturals, until the day you fall in battle. Do you swear to serve under Leader Spirit without question, to fight for the Rebel cause." the vampire chanted, while Spirit stared them down, her cold eyes nothing but chips of ice. The two glanced at each other and gulped, while Carly silently prayed that they said no.

"Yes. We swear." they answered in unison. Carly's heart dropped into her shoes.

"You are aware that now there is no backing out, no going back now that your decision is made. The amount of absolute torture you are about to go through is a small price for your decision. The innumerable years you will live, watching the world change, fighting in infinite wars, and possibly dieing a slow and miserable death." Spirit said gravely.

"Yes." they replied. She nodded, a small grin of satisfaction creasing her mouth.

"Come." she commanded, turning to the door.

"Wait just a damn minute!" Carly cried. Spirit stopped but didn't turn, neither did Sam or Freddy. "What about me? Did you two think about how this would effect me? Effect iCarly? Why did you even consider joining this insane person's gang." she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_So she questions my mental health eh? Well then- _A silent grunt from Edward cut off her thoughts, and she glared at him. Freddy turned around halfway and stared at her with sad eyes.

"Carly-" he cut himself off, trying to word his thoughts in a way that wouldn't make her either cry more or attack them.

"We had to do this." Sam murmured, her back still turned. She glanced over her shoulder and spun around. "I stayed up all night thinking about this. I came up with one solution for her proposition, join and become a powerful being, or die as a human, before I had even begun to experience life." Freddy blinked at her sudden use of advanced vocabulary.

"Yeah. We can still be your friends, we'll just be busy with other things sometimes." Freddy concluded, trying to smile. Carly just glared, turning away while Spencer stared sadly at them, trying to comfort his little sister.

"Sorry Carly." Spirit said, surprising everyone at her use of the girl's name, and the fact that she apologized. Even if she didn't mean it. "The Rebels are an organization that you will never be able to grasp the importance of. If we didn't exist, the the human race would be nigh. Supernaturals would take over the globe, forcing the Earth into a never ending state of chaos. We need as many recruits as we can get." she started forward again and the Cullens waited until Sam and Freddy followed her out the door to fill in behind them. As soon as the door closed with a soft click, Carly let out a loud cry and fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

_**There's that chapter. I'm feeling angsty all of a sudden, so here's that one. Again, I don't have a problem with Carly. I think Sam and Freddy need more attention is all. Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
